


Comfort Food

by welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s12e17 The British Invasion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda
Summary: Dean turned in early and left Sam and Eileen with the dishes.





	Comfort Food

Dean turned in early and left Sam and Eileen with the dishes. 

Later, when they were snuggled up in Sam’s bed in front of the TV, Eileen signed, “What was that for dinner? Dean’s usually a better cook than that.” 

Sam explained that when shit went bad on a hunt, Dean followed up with comfort food. Which for them meant tomato rice soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Dean kept a loaf of white bread in the walk-in, Campbell’s and Kraft singles in the pantry, in readiness for such occasions.

“Tell me what Lillian used to make for you, I’ll tell Dean, and he’ll try to have it here. Just in case there’s a next time,” Sam signed.

Eileen laughed. “Potatoes, mostly,” she said, and kissed Sam.

Later, after her nightmare woke them both, he held her, murmuring comfort she could not hear, until she slept again.

Eileen wrote down a few recipes before she left the next morning.

Dean started making sure he had potatoes on hand. Just in case.


End file.
